You Bleed Just To Know You're Alive
by adii1201
Summary: Lynette and Tom gets into a terrible car accident.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** There are many quotes from DH here but it doesn't make the show mine.

**A/N:** This is a multi-chapter fic. Ok so I'm warning you this is really sad. And I worked forever on the ending. It takes place in the middle of season 6, before Lynette lost Patrick. Storyline is that Lynette and Tom gets into a terrible car accident.

The […] means I jumped a little in time, like a day or an hour or something like that, not years. Things between the … are flashbacks to the day of the accident, before the accident.

_You bleed just to know you're alive_

They were in the car on the way home from a night out. Tom decided to treat her with a nice meal and some alone time for themselves. She was so busy at work lately and they both knew that once the babies will be born she wouldn't have time at all.

He stopped at the red light. Her hand was resting on her hip so he took it in his. They looked at each other and they both smiled. His fingers moved on her wedding ring and they both thought about all the years they've been together.

"_I love you"_ Tom said and she smiled. She kissed him just before the light went green. He began driving, still holding her hand, and then it all happened so fast. The truck driver who ran the red light was driving so fast he hit them so hard their car kept on going until it hit the lamppost. The air bags in their car didn't work for some reason. Tom was hurt on his side, and then hit his head on the dashboard. His last thought before he lost conscious was that he has to save her, that she has to be ok. She also hit her head and lost conscious so she didn't even feel the huge piece of glass that went straight to her chest. Her last thought before she faded away was that she has to save him, that he has to be ok.

…

"_Babe, I'm home" Tom called from downstairs._

"_Hey" She said and went to kiss him. "How was your test?" _

"_Actually pretty good. I hope I passed" He smiled._

_She smiled back and gave him another kiss "I'm sure you did"._

"_How was your day?" He asked._

"_Long. Had so much work to do and then had to take care of the house."_

"_You sound like you need to be pampered" He laughed._

"_I do! Carrying these two all day is exhausting enough" She laughed too._

"_What do you say I take you out for a nice dinner?" _

"_Hmm I love the sound of that!" she said._

_He grabbed the car keys and wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked to the car._

…

The ambulance and the firemen both arrived at the scene. The firemen had to cut the car's doors in order to extricate them from the car and let the paramedics do their job.

Once they were loaded on a stretcher they were taken to the hospital. They were both hooked up to a ventilator.

"_What do we have?" _The doctor at the ER asked as they arrived.

"_Husband and wife. Involved in a serious car accident. The man suffers from bleeding in his brain and in his chest. He broke his ribs. He's losing blood fast._

_The woman is pregnant, looks like 7 months with twins. She also suffers from brain bleed and she also has this" _The paramedic said and showed the doctor the piece of glass that was stuck on her chest.

"_Oh my god" _The nurse who witnessed this sight managed to say.

"_Take them to OR 3 and 4" _The doctor ordered and they were taken away. _"Do we have names? Family? Anything?" _The doctor asked.

"_We found a wallet on Him. His name is Tom Scavo, she's Lynette. They live on Wisteria Lane" _He answered. The doctor thanked him and went to treat them, asking the nurse to try and contact their family.

[Back at their house]

"_Porter can you get that?" _Parker asked. He hated that he was always the one to answer the phone.

"_Hello" _Porter said. He was busy with his computer game so he didn't pay much attention to the phone call.

"_Hello, is this the Scavo resident?" _The nurse asked.

"_Yes, who are you looking for?" _

"_I'm nurse Leigh, from the Fairview Memorial Hospital. Mr. and Mrs. Scavo had a car accident, they're both in a critical condition."_

There was silence for a moment so she said _"Sir?"_

"_Are you sure it's them?" _Porter finally asked.

"_Yes." _

Porter swallowed the tears and thanked the nurse. _"Parker I have to go. Watch Penny." _He called and left the house.

He hurried down the street to Bree's house, he knew she was the one he could trust.

"_Mrs. Hodge" _He said as Bree opened her door.

"_Porter what's wrong?"_

"_Mom and dad had a car accident they're in the hospital, their situation is bad" _He managed to say. _"I'm going there right now. I haven't told Parker and Penny"._

Bree grabbed her keys and her phone and closed the door behind her _"I'm coming with you". _Porter nodded and they both drove away together.


	2. Chapter 2

[…]

"_My name is Porter Scavo. My parents had a car accident" _Porter said to the receptionist at the hospital.

"_You can't see them yet, they're both in surgery. Go wait in the waiting room, their doctor will talk to you as soon as they're done" _She said and tried hide the fact that she felt sorry for him.

"_Don't you know anything about their condition?"_ He pushed.

"_No, I'm sorry. You'll just have to wait" _She said and Bree took him away from there.

"_Let's sit down. Don't you want to call someone?" _She asked.

"_I need to tell Preston. He should probably catch a flight home" _He said and took his cell phone out of his pocket.

"_Preston, it's me." _He said to the other side once Preston answered the phone.

"_Hey Porter. What's up? Why are you calling so late?" _Preston asked, half asleep.

"_Mom and dad had a car crash. You'd better get down here fast" _

"_They what? Are they ok? How are the babies?" _Preston fired out.

"_I don't know anything, they're in surgery. But it's not looking good Preston."_

"_Damnit. I'll catch the first flight home. I'll be there in a few hours."_

"_Ok. I just hope we have a few hours" _Porter said before they hung up the phone.

…

"_Porter, can you come down here for a sec?" Lynette called from the kitchen._

"_Just a minute mom" He called back. He hated that she bothered him when he was in his room._

"_What?" He asked, a little annoyed._

"_Whoa, I need help, but you're obviously not in the mood so never mind" She said. She was a little hurt by his attitude._

"_What do you need?" He asked._

"_Help with the laundry. My back is killing me"_

_He went and picked up the laundry basket and placed it where she needed it and then he whispered "If you wouldn't stop getting pregnant it won't stop killing you"._

"_What did you just say?" She asked, surprised._

"_Nothing. Is that all?"_

"_Yes. Thanks." She said and rolled her eyes. Teenagers, she thought. She was used to the way he treated her but she didn't like it. Tom used to get mad at him every time he would talk to her like that but she asked him not to. She decided it was best to leave it the way it is and she just hoped that one day he'll stop acting the way he does._

…

"_Porter Scavo?" _The doctor asked.

"_Yes, that's me._" Porter said as he and Bree stood up.

"_Porter, I'm Dr. Green." _She said and shook his hand. _"I think we'd better have a sit" _She marked to the chairs behind them and they all sat down.

"_We performed surgery on both of your parents but they're still not stable. Your dad lost a lot of blood and we're hoping that he'd wake up but we're not sure. Your mom is in a much critical condition. She's at risk and so are her babies. We're trying to stabilize her so that we can perform a c-section but so far we're failing. We're doing everything we can to save them all but you have to prepare yourself that we might not be able to do it. I'm sorry."_

[…]

The morning came and Porter still hasn't seen his parents. Dr. Green tried to keep them posted but she just had no news.

"_I need to take Penny and Parker to school"_ Porter said and broke the silence.

"_I can go if you want to." _Bree said.

"_Maybe we can ask Gabrielle?" _Porter asked.

"_Oh you just reminded me I haven't even spoken to Susan and Gabby. I'll call them and ask Gabby to take them to school right now"_

"_Thanks. But, Bree, make sure she's not telling them anything, I don't want them to know yet" _Porter said. He looked like a mess and he didn't know what to do with himself. He was so worried and so scared. He was never so close to losing his parents.

Bree looked at him and she felt so sorry for him. She wanted to help but she knew that she can't. _"I'll tell her"._


	3. Chapter 3

[…]

"_Porter!"_ Preston called. He rushed down the hall to his brother. He clearly hasn't slept since they talked.

"_Preston! I'm so glad you're here"_ Porter said as he gave his brother a hug.

"_What's going on, where are they?" _

"_Still in surgery I guess. They wouldn't let me see them and the doctor said they're fighting for their lives" _

"_Porter, what happened?"_

(Sighs) _"I don't know. Dad said they're going out to dinner and the next thing I know they're here. They say a truck crashed into them and their car kept moving till it hit the lamppost. They both have head injuries and Mom had this huge glass in her chest. I… I'm not even sure they'll make it. And the babies…"_

"_Porter, come on, don't say this, we have to stay positive. Where are Parker and Penny?" _Preston asked, trying to sound in control.

"_At home. Bree's talking to Gabby and asking her to take them to school. I didn't tell them anything yet" _

"_Ok good. So we just have to wait now and everything will be alright you'll see" _

"_I hope" _Porter said before they both became silent.

[In Lynette's OR]

"_We're losing her" _One nurse called.

"_B.P is dropping" _Another one said.

"_We lost heart beat" _

"_Ok lets charge to 300. Clear" _The doctor called.

Nothing.

"_Lets charge again. Clear" _

Still nothing.

"_Come on, don't die on me! Charge. Clear!"_

"_Heart bit is rising. B.P's normal." _The nurse said.

...

_They parked their car in this fancy restaurant. He got out and went to her side to open the door for her. He gave her his hand and she accepted, standing up. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. She was twice his size but he didn't mind. She was so beautiful and he just couldn't take his eyes off of her._

_They walked in and asked to be seated in one of the cabins in the restaurant. They wanted to be alone. _

_"I love this" She said. He held her hand throughout the entire dinner and they just talked, having such a nice time being with each other._

_"We should do it more often" Tom said. She nodded in agreement. _

_After dinner they went for a walk. The night was chilly but it was still nice. They found a bench and sat down. She was too tired to walk for long, carrying all the weight. _

_They both sat down, her head resting against his chest, his arm wrapped around her. They didn't speak, they didn't feel the need to speak. He just moved his fingers on her arm and she listened to his heart beats. _

_She lifted her head a little and he kissed her, long and tenderly. They felt like they're the only people out there at that moment and they just didn't want it to stop._

_"I love you" She said._

_He smiled and said "I love you too"._

...

_"Porter"_ The doctor said. She looked exhausted and she wanted to have good news for him but she just didn't.

_"Dr. Green!"_ He jumped out of his chair. By that time all the girls came to the hospital and Porter and Preston were not alone. They all stood as she came, eager to hear some news about Lynette or Tom.

_"We did everything we could but we lost the babies. I'm so sorry. Your mom is in a critical condition and I'm not even sure she'll make it. We tried to save all of them but she's too weak and she's bleeding from her chest."_ As she said this all the girls held each other's hands, thinking of a way to comfort the twins.

_"What about Dad?" _Preston asked.

_"I think he's still in surgery, I'm not sure. You'll have to wait for his doctor to fill you in."_

_"Were they boys or girls?"_ Porter suddenly asked. Everyone looked at him, surprised by his question. They then remembered none of them knew the sex of the babies.

_"Girls. You can see them if you'd like"_ She said.

Everyone in the room felt the pain running through them. They knew that if Lynette and Tom will wake up they'd be broken knowing they lost their babies and that they were two girls.

_"We'll see them when mom and dad wake up"_ Preston said.

The doctor nodded and left. She didn't want to stay there any longer. She was feeling so sorry for them and she just couldn't take it.

[Back in Tom's OR]

_"Dr. Green what are you doing here?"_ Dr. Stone asked as she entered his OR.

_"I wanted to know how he's doing. Any news?"_

_"Things are looking bad. I can't seem to find the source of the bleeding and he keeps crashing. I'm not sure he'll make it"_ He said, not moving his eyes from Tom.

_"Please, don't give up. They have family and I already lost their babies"_ She whispered.

He looked at her and nodded, having nothing to say to her. With that Dr. Green left the room.

_"Doctor, we're losing him again. We have another bleeding source"_ The nurse called out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I really want to say thank you for all of you who are reading and reviewing. I enjoy reading your reviews so much, it actually makes me wanna write more. So Thanks again and I hope you'll like this update and review it too!

[…]

"_Porter?" _Dr. Stone walked into the waiting room.

"_Yes. That's me." _He said and stood up, Preston standing up as well.

"_I'm Dr. Stone I operated on your father." _He said and shook their hands.

"_How is he?" _They both asked.

"_He lost a lot of blood because we weren't able to trace the bleeding source. When we finally found it, too much damage was caused to the brain. He's in a coma and there's only a slim chance he'll wake up from this. I'm so sorry"_

Porter and Preston both looked at each other not knowing what to say or do.

"_Mom…" _Preston whispered.

"_What?" _The doctor asked.

"_She's going to be devastated when she wakes up. You can't do this to her" _He said. He tried to hold back the tears but he couldn't and with these words all the people in the room broke down. They all knew how much it's gonna hurt her knowing she lost her babies but knowing she might lost Tom as well, that's not something she can ever deal with.

…

"_Hey" She said as she jumped a little._

"_What? What is it baby?" Tom asked, a little worried._

"_They're kicking. Here" she said and took his hand, resting it on her belly._

_It was such a magical moment. His hand resting lightly on her belly, her hand resting on top of his as they felt their babies kick._

"_This is amazing" Tom said, excitement was written all over his face._

"_It is, isn't it?" She smiled. She put her hands on his chin and pulled him to her, kissing him._

"_I can't believe we're doing this again" She said as she thought about having to raise two new babies._

"_I know. But it'll be great"_

"_It always is when you're here" She said._

_He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her for a hug, not letting go. And she didn't want him to. She was safe and she felt like she's right where she belongs. _

"_I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here" He whispered and moved his hands through her hair. He lowered his head to hers and gave her a kiss on the forehead. _

…

[…]

She opened her eyes slowly, a dim light entered the room from behind the curtains. She had to get used to the light at first but when she finally managed to open her eyes she looked around her, trying to remember what happen. She remembered having a nice evening with Tom and they were on the ride home and now she's here, in the hospital. She rested her hand on her belly, which was gone, and she started freaking out. She had no idea what happened, where are her babies and why Tom isn't on her side. She couldn't breathe and the monitor began beeping.

The nurse and the doctor both rushed into her room.

"_Mrs. Scavo, try and breathe, slowly. Please" _The doctor said, knowing her situation is way too delicate for her to be straining herself like this.

"_Come on, breathe with me. You can't put so much pressure on your body now" _She said, holding Lynette's body, trying to make the shivers stop.

Lynette began to breathe slowly, in the phase the doctor instructed. Her stitches opened a little and her shirt was starting to soak the blood. She didn't care.

"_Where are my babies?" _She asked, breathless. She had to remove the oxygen mask away from her to speak and the nurse put it right back.

"_I will answer all your questions if you promise to stay calm" _The doctor said. _"You're too weak and every slight tension can be fatal." _She added.

Lynette nodded, though she knew she would probably fail controlling her emotions.

"_You and your husband have been involved in a serious car accident. He suffers from a head injury and is in a coma. We had to operate on you as well and your injuries are severe. We couldn't save the babies and I'm afraid we lost them. I'm so sorry" _Dr. Green thought about the words she just said and she wondered if she was too harsh with the way she said it but she then realized there was simply no way to deliver this kind of news and make it sound less worse than it really was.

Lynette began crying, quietly and calmly, remembering what she promised just minutes ago to the doctor. She didn't know what to feel, this pain moving through her entire body. Shedidn't know if she should cry for the death of her babies or for the fact that she might not ever speak to her husband.

Dr. Green stood up and left the room. She went to the waiting room to find Porter and Preston half asleep and all Lynette's friends sitting, waiting for news.

"_Mrs. Scavo is awake" _She whispered, the tears chocking her.

All the girls stood up, wanting to hear more.

"_I think she needs one of you. I just told her about her husband and babies. Don't wake her kids yet, she needs time" _She said.

Gabby, Susan, Katherine and Angie all looked at Bree. They all knew she was the one who would understand Lynette best in her situation and for that she was the one who had to go in and be with her at that moment.

Bree nodded, accepting the job that was handed to her without words and followed the doctor to Lynette's room. She had no idea what she was going to say to her. She began looking for the right words but there were no right words. Everything she managed to come up with seem to be heartless, like it's diminishing what just happened.

She walked in and she saw Lynette sitting on the bed, crawled up in herself, crying. She walked over to her bed and sat next to her. Her arm wrapped around Lynette's shoulder and she pulled her closer to her, hugging her tightly.

A chill went through Lynette's body as she thought this was supposed to be Tom's job. He was the one who should've been comforting her right now but instead she was sitting there, crying, and he was one of the reasons to that.

Bree said nothing. She just held on to her friend and let her cry. They both knew there was nothing else to do.

Finally, it was Lynette who managed to say something between her sobs. _"I can't lose him too Bree. I can't go through this without him"_

"_Lynnie, you won't. He'll wake you, you'll see! He's strong enough to make it through this" _Bree answered. She knew she's lying, she can't promise anything like that to her friend and she knew Lynette won't believe it but in that moment it's all she could say and it was the only thing Lynette needed to hear.

Lynette nodded but it didn't make her feel any better. She hung onto Bree's shirt and just kept on crying. She wanted more than anything to wake up and realize it's all just a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Let me start by thanking all of you again for all the great comments! I just enjoy writing after reading them!

Regarding the name of the fic- I'm always having a hard time finding the right name to my fics, but this one was actually easy. I think you need to read it and get to the end of it to understand why I chose this name:)

Lynette calmed down a little after a while but she was still upset. She suddenly began taking the covers off of her, wanting to leave the bed.

"_Lynette, where are you going?" _Bree asked, surprised.

"_I have to see him" _Lynette answered, as if it was that simple.

"_Lynette you can't…"_ Bree whispered.

"_I don't care, I'm going over there" _She said and her right leg was already touching the floor. Bree stoop up immediately and pulled Lynette back to her bed.

"_No Bree what are you doing? Let me go I want to see him" _She yelled but Bree didn't move. She knew Lynette couldn't get out of bed and more than that, is not allowed out of bed in her condition.

"_Lynette, listen to me! You can't go anywhere! Come on don't do anything stupid!" _Bree tried calming her down but it didn't help.

"_The only stupid thing I'm doing is letting you keep me here. Let me go I want to go be with my husband!" _She kicked and pushed but Bree was stronger.

"_Lynnie… You can't even walk there! You leg and arm are both broken. You heard the doctor you have to stay here now please listen to me" _She tried so hard to make her calm down but it was useless. Lynette was determined to see him, mostly because she had to see for her eyes he was really in a coma.

"_Look at me, Lynette, please" _Bree begged and once she caught her attention she continued _"I know you're hurting but you can't hurt yourself. Stay here, calm down and I'll go ask the doctor what can we do to allow you to see him. But please, just calm down, I'm begging you" _

Lynette got a grip of herself and trusted her friend to help her. She got back to bed, her head resting on the pillow and tears floating her eyes again. She couldn't stop them and she didn't want to either. She just needed Tom to be there with her, he was the one who would know how to comfort her.

Bree came back shortly after with a tiny smile across her face. _"Dr. Green talked to Dr. Stone and he agreed to move Tom to your room" _and with that Lynette's face lit a little, now that she knew she could at least be with him. She nodded and Bree came back to her side. She knew it's not Tom but it was better than nothing.

[…]

"_Lynette?" _Dr. Green whispered. Lynette fell asleep just minutes ago.

"_Hmm?" _She said and opened her eyes slowly.

"_Your husband's here" _She said and pointed to the bed at Lynette's right side.

Lynette looked at him and he was lying there so helpless, so gone. She wanted to smile, to thank the doctor for allowing her to see him but the only thing that she managed to do was cry. And she just broke down, quiet sobs with so much pain in them.

Their beds were close to each other so she was able to rest her head on his chest. She couldn't explain it but even that small contact with him made her feel a little better. But only a little.

She cried for hours, still resting against his body. When she finally fell asleep the first thing she dreamt of was Tom, holding her in his arms, pulling her closer and closer to him and not letting her break. But she then woke up and it was still all the same. She lost her babies and the one person who could've made her better was lying still, hooked up to so many machines that only kept him alive.

[…]

"_Mom?"_ Porter called as he and his brother were standing in the room's doorway.

She opened her eyes, she was finally sleeping a little. She looked at them and she just wanted to break but she knew she couldn't. They were her kids she had to stay strong for them and promise them everything will be alright, it was her job as a mother.

"_Hey. I missed you" _She said, faking a smile.

They both came closer to her bed and gave her a hug. She swallowed back her tears and promised herself she wouldn't let them see her cry.

"_How are you?" _Preston asked.

"_I'm fine. I wish they would let me out of bed" _She forced a smile again. But she wasn't fine. She had fever and her wounds kept bleeding from time to time and she was in so much pain she could barely breathe. But it hurt her much more to know she lost her babies and might lose her husband.

And then none of them said a word. Porter and Preston both knew she was lying and that she's holding herself not to cry. And she, well she knew that if she'd say another word she wouldn't be able to control her tears. The only thing that you could hear in the room at that moment were Lynette and Tom's heart monitors saying their hearts are still beating though Lynette didn't feel like it.

"_Mom…" _Preston said. He wanted to be there for her, trying to fill in some of his father's space.

"_No. Don't. Please"_ She whispered, feeling the tears in her eyes and knowing she failed miserably.

"_Hey"_ He tried again, this time his hand touching hers. _"It's ok, you know? We're here to help you"_

With that she just broke down, the tears falling from her eyes once again. Her sobs got stronger and stronger, and she just wanted it all to be gone. Preston was the first one to stand up and take the place near her in bed, pulling her for a hug. He wasn't used to seeing his mother like that but he couldn't blame her.

It was Porter who then noticed the growing stain of blood on her shirt. _"Mom! You're bleeding" _He said. Preston looked at her and saw it too. He thought how could she not feel it but from the look in her eyes he knew how.

Porter called the doctor to the room and she asked them both to leave the room so she could treat her.

"_Lynette… God I wish I had a way to help you but I don't. And I know you're grieving, I get it. But you can't put your life in that risk. You're weak and I told you this before, every movement you make can make you die. And think about it, wouldn't you want to live to see your husband wake up? I know it doesn't even make sense now, but please, you have to stay calm…" _

Lynette nodded, understanding her situation. But she didn't want to say that at the moment she couldn't care less if she'll live or die. She already felt like she lost everything that was worth living for.

"_So you promise?" _The doctor asked.

"_I promise" _Lynette answered with whatever was left of her energy.

"_Good. Now get some rest, you have to. I'll tell your kids to come back later" _She said and walked out of the room.

And she was all alone again. Just her and that version of Tom she hated so much. She never saw him so dependent on machines and she hated the fact that if it wasn't for them he was dead by now.

"_Tom…"_ She cried, tears falling down her face again. She stayed calm just like she promised, but she couldn't promise not to cry. Her hand rested on his chest and she just wished he'd put his hand over hers. _"I… I can't do this. I can't. It's too hard, this pain. Every time I wake up it's there, so vivid. I just want you to hold me, to tell me we're going to be ok and that we'll make it, together, like we always do. I won't be able to stay like this for much longer. Please wake up, baby, I need you" _she put her last effort in reaching his face, giving him a loving kiss on the cheek. It was just too much for her to handle and her head fell back to the pillow as her whole body went unconscious, too weak to carry the grief.

"_She's coding" _The nurse called from her room.

"_Book OR 1 now! We have to operate she's losing blood fast!" _Her doctor ordered.

It all happened too fast and by the time they got to the OR she was already in a bad shape. She lost blood fast, and it was too much. The doctor warned her this might happen and she knew well enough that if it will Lynette might not make it.


	6. Chapter 6

[…]

"_Porter, Preston" _The doctor walked into the waiting room. She hated that she was going to break their hearts with the news she had and she hated she couldn't do anything about it. They didn't even know something's wrong with her.

"_What's going on Dr. Green?" _They both asked.

"_Your mom… We had to operate again and she… She was too weak and I didn't want to get to this… She's not breathing on her own and she's in a coma. The machines are the only things that are keeping her alive."_

"_No!" _Porter called. _"You can't! You have to make her better!" _He was trying so hard to hold himself together but he just couldn't. And neither did Preston.

"_We can't lose them both" _Preston said, tears starting to chock him.

"_I'm so sorry, I… I wish I could've done something." _

Bree, Gabby and Susan all stood up, knowing they had to ask the questions now since Porter and Preston were breaking. _"Is there any chance one of them will wake up?" _Gabby asked.

"_As far as I understood Tom might wake up. Lynette… Well I think she gave up life… She's just not fighting, it's like she wants to die" _

"_Of course she is! She lost her babies and the love of her life is in a coma!" _Porter yelled, looking for someone to blame for this terrible thing but it was no one's fault. As least not the people standing in this room.

"_Can we see Tom?" _Bree asked.

"_Yes, I'll take you there right now" _The doctor answered, so eager to leave the room. She couldn't look at the boys, it was just too much for her.

The girls walked in and the room was so quiet. Tom was lying still, surrounded by machines and tubes. They stood around his bed, each of them knowing exactly why Bree asked to see him.

"_Tom… You have to wake up" _Bree was the first one to say anything.

"_She needs you" _Susan added.

Gabby wiped a tear from her face. She didn't want to break, she promised herself she would stay strong but she might lose her friend and the only one who had a slim chance of saving her was lying there, in a coma. _"Tom" _She said, her voice trembling._ "You are her only hope. She can't without you, you have to wake up, you have to save her" _She cried. Susan took her hand, knowing there was nothing else she could do. Gabby was simply saying out loud what they all felt and thought. And it was too much for them all.

…

"_Oh hey Lynnie I almost forgot! I have something for you!" Tom said, reaching to the pocket in his coat. _

_She looked at him, a smile across her face, eager to know what he got her._

_He took out a small box and opened it carefully. In there was a diamond ring in the perfect size. She opened her eyes wide and was so surprised by this. They could've never afforded buying things like this to each other but now she was making enough money and he couldn't help himself when he saw this._

"_Tom! What…? What are we celebrating? I can't believe you got me this" She said, not able to stop smiling._

"_I don't need a reason to buy you this. We can finally afford it and you deserve this and much more. Can I put it on you?" He asked, taking her hand in his._

_She nodded, tears in her eyes. He was so amazing, she thought._

_He placed the ring on her finger and they joined their lips to a long kiss._

"_You're just perfect you know that?" she asked once the kiss ended._

"_No, I think you are" He answered. They have been so happy, nothing could've hurt them. There was absolutely nothing that could ruin this evening, this moment. They were just with each other, and they didn't need anything more. _

_They didn't want to go home, but it was late and they both had to wake up early tomorrow. But they didn't care so much, because they both knew that they're going home to spend the night with each other, just like every other night. _

"_Thank you for this wonderful evening, Tom. It was just what I needed, really" Lynette said as they reached their car._

"_You don't need to thank me for anything. I'm lucky you're spending time with me and I'm even more lucky I don't have to tell you goodbye now." He said and kissed her again._

…

It's been a long time. Or so it felt. The girls changed shifts between the hospital and their home, also taking care of Parker and Penny. They were told their parents had an accident and that they will be able to see them once they feel better. Neither Porter nor Preston wanted to tell them both of their parents are lying in a coma with a slight chance of waking up.

Porter and Preston practically moved to the hospital though they still went home from time to time, mostly because the girls forced them.

Dr. Stone walked into the room and they all went silent. They have been waiting for an update, any update, for days now. And every time one of the doctors came to talk to them they either had bad news or no news.

"_Tom is awake" _He announced. They all looked at him, then at each other and the boys just laughed and cried. They were relieved. And at some place they all got their hopes back.

[Tom's room]

"_Tom" _Dr. Stone walked in. _"Your kids and your friends are outside, they're so happy to know you're awake. Would you like to see them?"_

Tom looked at the room around him, something was missing. He remembered everything, to the very last detail of what happened. He remembered seeing Lynette in the car, her head against the dashboard, glass cutting through her chest. He wanted so much to save her but the pain took over him and he lost conscious.

"_I want to see them, but first I want to know where my wife is. What's going on with her?" _He didn't want to hear the answer to that question but he just had to. He had to know if she was alive or not.

Dr. Stone walked over to Tom's bed, standing closer to him. He didn't want to break him this news but he had no choice. _"Tom, your wife… She suffered from a lot of injuries. They tried to save your babies but they couldn't. And she woke up and realized she lost them and you were in a coma and she couldn't stop crying which eventually led to more bleeding and she is now intubated and in a coma and from what I understood, chances are she won't wake up" _

"_No! No! You can't! Save her! I can't lose her, please!" _Tom cried but he knew there was nothing the doctor could do.

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"_

"_Can I see her? Please? I have to see her" _

The doctor looked at him and Tom was helpless. He felt so sorry for him, to see someone who's so much in love with his wife and who just found out their babies died and she might die too, it was just heart breaking. He knew it would be dangerous to let him out of bed so soon, and he knew that it's probably not such a good idea to let people in her room but he knew he had to. He couldn't say no and he knew Tom wouldn't accept a 'no'.

"_I'll take you there" _He answered, smiling lightly.

He was wheeled into the ICU. It was so quiet there, yet so noisy. Her bed was standing at the end of the room and she was lying there, not moving. He couldn't bare the look of all the machines and the tube in her mouth but he knew he had to see her, he had to be with her. The doctor took him to her bed and left him there. He grabbed her hand, she was warm, but he knew very well it's not Lynette and if it wasn't for all the things she was hooked up to, she would've been dead. Tears fell from his eyes but he didn't wipe them.

"_Oh baby" _He whispered. He gently kissed her hand, running his other through her hair. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her, but his doctor forbad him. He told him he should be grateful they even let him see her, but that he's not allowed to move her.

He sat there for a few more hours before his doctor came back. _"Tom I have to take you back to bed. You have to rest. And your kids want to see you"._

Tom didn't want to go but he knew he had no choice. _"I'll bring you back here tomorrow, I promise" _Dr. Stone said.

Tom nodded. He kissed her hand softly, muttering _"I love you" _right before he was wheeled out.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Dad!" _Porter called the minute Tom was brought into the room.

"_Hey guys!" It's so good to see you!" _He said, forcing a smile. He was happy to see them but he was so upset and all he could think of was Lynette and the babies they lost. He was so mad at himself for not being there for her when she woke up and he blamed himself for the state she was in now. He knew that if he would've been there to hold her, he would've calmed her down.

"_How are you?" _Preston asked.

"_I'm fine. A little tired and having a head ache but ok."_

They both smiled, happy to know at least one of their parents is ok. They both wanted to say something, anything but the words just didn't come out. They saw how broken their mom was when she saw Tom was in a coma and now seeing him, dealing with it all, it was too much for them. They were so afraid of losing their parents, of their family being torn apart but they knew very well, their father, at that moment, was hurting much more.

"_How is she?" _Preston finally asked.

"_She is… I don't know. She was surrounded by all these machines and she looked like a ghost. I just, I couldn't take it." _He broke down, he had no choice. He tried his best to keep it all in, to act as if everything was ok, but nothing was. He lost his babies and his wife was lying still and there was nothing he could do about it. And it was his entire fault. He should've paid attention to the road. He shouldn't have given in to the pain once they were hit. He should've woken up before her. He should've saved her. He should've… He just couldn't handle it all.

"_Dad… She's… She'll wake up, you'll make her wake up. And you'll be ok, both of you" _Porter said. He tried to comfort him but there was no way to do that.

"_She has to" _Tom whispered, holding his head in his hands. _"She has to"_.

[…]

"_Tom?" _Bree whispered, standing in the room's doorway. She didn't know if he was sleeping or not and she didn't want to wake him.

He opened his eyes, seeing her. _"Hey. Come in" _He smiled.

She took the chair near his bed, sitting at the edge of it. She moved uneasily in the chair and Tom noticed she wanted to tell him something but just didn't know how.

"_Bree… What is it?" _He finally asked.

"_Well… Tom, Dr. Green said she thinks Lynette is not fighting for her life because she's too sad and well, maybe you can, I don't know." _She sighed. She didn't want to tell him this but she had to. _"She said that her condition is only getting worse and if it wouldn't improve soon, they'll ask you if you want to unplug her or not" _

"_Unplug her?" _ Tom asked, his face turning pale, his heart racing. _"They can't unplug her!" _His eyes filled with tears. He couldn't bear the thought of having to let go of her. She had to wake up, she had to be ok.

…

_Tom began driving. He wasn't moving too fast and he was completely focused on the road. But he just didn't see the lights. Lynette was the one to notice them, first being dazzled by them and only then realizing what it was._

"_Tom! Look out!" She screamed. But it was too late. _

_The truck hit them._

_Lynette did her best protecting her growing belly but it resulted in her absorbing all the hits. _

_The car moved too fast and Tom tried to control it but he was hurt as well. When it finally stopped he was relieved. But then he saw her. Her head was resting against the dash board, blood covering the side of her face. A piece of glass was embedded in her chest, right above her heart. And her hands, resting loosely on her stomach, obviously trying to keep the babies in there safe. He let out a loud cry, not able to stand this look._

_He didn't want to move her so he just tried talking to her, hoping it will get her to wake up. He felt the blood coming from his head, and the pain was killing him but he didn't care. He wanted to save her, he wanted to know she's fine._

"_Lynette baby please! Come on!" He cried. He never saw her so hurt like she was then. And there was so much blood._

"_I'm so sorry! I love you so much! Please!" the tears just didn't stop. It was more than he could bear._

_He hung on to her, moving his fingers in her hair, taking her hand in his. But his body couldn't carry on and he drifted away slowly, not letting go of her._

…

"_Dr. Stone!" _Tom called from his room as he saw the doctor passing by it.

"_Yes Tom. Is there something wrong?" _He asked.

"_No. I just wanna see my wife. Can you please take me?" _He said.

Dr. Stone still didn't want to let Tom out of bed so much but he knew he had no other choice. _"Yes, sure" _He smiled politely.

He was taken to see her, once again sitting near her bed, holding her hand. He wanted to believe she looked better but she really didn't. He hated all the tubes and the noise the heart monitor did. He wished he could've unplugged her and that she'd wake up but he had to be grateful something's keeping her alive.

He sat by her bed for so long he didn't even notice the time. He was tired but he didn't want to go. He rested his head on the bed next to her hand and closed his eyes, figuring it's the closest he can get to sleeping with her again.

[Dream sequence]

"_Wait wait! I'll get the door for you!" He called from the other side of the car. "Here" He said, giving her his hand, helping her out of the car. "I'll get the bags, can you handle the two of them alone?" He asked._

"_With these two precious of course I can!" She giggled. She bent down to the car, picking up her daughters from their seat. They were so quiet and calm, so not like their older brothers._

"_We've got everything?" Tom asked before locking the car._

"_I think we do. Let's go inside" She smiled. They walked to their front door and Tom opened it. The kids were still in school, Lynette wasn't suppose to come home so early from the hospital._

"_Alright, I'll arrange everything, you just rest" Tom said, motioning the sofa._

_She sat down, her babies in arms. Tom finished unpacking and sat next to her, taking one of them from her. They looked down at their babies and they both smiled. "They're perfect" Lynette said, a huge grin on her face._

"_They are. Just like you." Tom said, giving her a light kiss._

"_Paige has your eyes" Lynette said._

"_Yes, and Peyton has your nose" He smiled. He was so happy and so was she. She didn't want to have more kids at first but holding her twin girls in her arms, it was something else. She wouldn't want to change it for anything._

"_Thank you for everything" She suddenly said._

"_For what? You're the one who gave birth" Tom said, laughing._

"_Well, for everything that happened during this pregnancy. I put you through a lot, I know, I'm sorry" _

"_It doesn't matter. We're here now and I told you that once you'll hold them in your arms everything will change" He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder._

"_You were right" She smiled back and then rested her head against his shoulder._

_He kissed her forehead and she just looked at him and smiled. She couldn't believe how happy they were._

"_I'm so relieved that all three of you are ok and that we got through this pregnancy just fine. I can't believe I'm holding them in my arms after everything we thought could happen."_

"_I know! I feel the same way" Lynette answered, looking back at her babies. _

"_I love you so much" Tom said. She nodded and he kissed her lips gently. It was perfect and nothing could ruin it._

[End of dream sequence]

_*Beeeeeeeeeeeep*_

Tom opened his eyes to the loud sound of the heat monitor. He heard the doctors run and yell things he didn't understand. _"Lynette!" _He screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I wished I owned this, but I don't.

**A/N**: really, just a big thank you for all of you who are commenting! I'd love to know what you think about this too.

He was taken away from there, even though he wanted to stay. He wanted to hold her hand, to call her name, to do anything just so that she wouldn't die. He wanted to hang on to a few more minutes with her, in case he wouldn't have any later.

"_We have an infection" _Dr. Green said. _"Book the O.R we have to operate now!"_

[…]

"_Tom?"_ Dr. Green whispered, standing in the doorway of his room. She thought he was asleep and she didn't want to wake him. But he turned around to face her, his eyes red from crying.

"_How is she?" _He managed to ask. He wasn't sure he was ready to hear the answer to this, though he knew he had to know.

"_We had to operate again, her wound was infected and it began spreading to her organs. We managed to stabilize her but I'm not sure she'd make it through the night. I'm sorry, but I think you need to consider the option of unplugging her." _

Tom's face changed from sad to mortified when he heard the words _'unplug her'_. _"She doesn't have any chance at all?" _He asked, his voice breaking, the tears already falling from his eyes.

"_She's alive because of the machines. I don't think she can get better but I can't be sure" _She answered.

"_Then I'm not unplugging her until we know for sure she would never wake up. I'm not letting her go, not as long as it's up to me" _

Dr. Green nodded, knowing she couldn't argue with anything he just said.

[…]

He wasn't allowed to see her for 3 days. They said her situation is still very delicate and that they'd take him once she feels better. And for 3 days nothing changed. Dr. Green came to his room to take him to see her, knowing that if things wouldn't get better, Lynette will soon die. She just wanted to give him the chance to say goodbye.

They entered the room and everything looked as if nothing happened but he knew there's a reason he was allowed to see her and he didn't like it. She was still lying on the bed, a tube coming out of her mouth, helping her breathe. She was still pale, still not moving. She was still not there to smile to him when he walked in, or to greet him with a kiss and an 'I love you'. She was still in a coma, still in danger of dying. And he sat there and watched her, wanting the world to stop so he could change the future, wanting to find something that would make her wake up. He wanted to speak but no voice came out and he didn't even know what he wanted to say.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. _"God how I wish I could kiss your lips now" _He whispered.

"_I know you can hear me, you have to hear me. I've been trying to convince myself you'd wake up but you don't and everything just gets worse. Lynette, you can't die. Do you hear me? You just can't die! I can't live without you! I want to hold you in my arms again and promise you everything will be alright. I want to tell you you're my world every second of every day. And you are. Baby, I just can't go on without you, please, don't give up, don't let go. I need you and I need you to wake up. I'm begging you, please, use whatever power you have left and wake up, beat this, against all odds. I promise you I'll be here waiting and we will deal with everything together. I know, you don't have the energy or the will to face this but you're not alone and you'll never be. Please, just hold on to my love, we can make it through it all. Lynnie, please, just open your eyes." _

He rested his forehead on the bed. He wanted to close his eyes, to fall asleep and to wake up to something else. He wanted to stop this nightmare, to make it all ok. He felt a light touch, a hand running on the back of his head. He knew this touch and he knew he wasn't dreaming. He looked up, her eyes were open slightly, still weak and in pain.

"_Oh thanks god!" _Tom called, a smile spreading across his face. _"I'll go get the doctor, don't dare go anywhere!" _He said. He made his way out of her room as fast as he could, but his legs were still hurt and he could barely walk. He didn't care; he just wanted the doctor to take care of her. She was awake.

"_Tom this is a real miracle. I brought you here to say goodbye because I was sure we're losing her. I can't believe she woke up. But listen, I don't want you to get your hopes up. I don't think she'll make it through." _Dr. Green said. She hated that she had to break him bad news all the time. His wife woke up but her life was still in danger and she knew very well there's a chance she wouldn't make it at all.

Tom nodded and thanked her. He walked back to Lynette who was still hooked up to a lot of machines but was now breathing on her own. He sat on her bed and his hand caressed her forehead. He smiled at her and she smiled faintly back at him. She could barely keep her eyes open but she was alive and that was the only thing that mattered at that moment.

He came closer to her with his face, her chin rising so she can finally kiss him. _"Don't ever think about leaving me" _He breathed on her lips.

"_Kiss me" _She whispered. And he did. His lips covered hers so perfectly, his hands holding on to her face. Their tongues entwined, both sharing each other's air.

She broke the kiss, needing a moment to catch her breath. His face was still touching hers, his hands moving slowly on her soft skin.

"_I missed you" _He whispered and kissed her again and again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: No es mio. And in English: Not mine

**A/N**: I'm sorry, this doesn't get any happier. This fic is sad, I warned you from the beginning.

I'd like to thank all the people who review this, you really keep me going with this, so thank you! And please, review this chapter as well, I really want to read your thoughts!

[…]

"_Tom?" _She whispered.

"_Yes baby. What is it?" _He asked, his hands moving a stray hair from her face.

"_I need to see them" _

"_Lynnie… You know you'll get upset and you can't, not now."_

"_I…" _She tried breathing, every part of her was hurting. _"Tom, I won't make it. I need to say goodbye. Please." _A tear strolled down her cheek.

"_What? Lynette, don't say this! You'll be just fine!" _

"_Tom!" _She said, trying to raise her voice but failing. _"I won't be fine and we both know it. I'm hanging on but it won't last much longer. I'm sorry…" _She breathed.

"_No Lynnie, you can't give up! Come on, you're strong, you'll be alright, just hang in there I'm here with you." _He wanted to cry but he swallowed the tears.

"_Tom, I'm running out of time. Please, let me say goodbye to the kids and see my babies. I don't want to die without saying goodbye. And you… I need you to hold me and promise me you'll be fine when I'm gone. Baby please" _

He looked in her eyes and realized how serious she was. He couldn't argue, he had to do what she asked. But he wasn't willing to face the chance of losing her. Yet he knew he was. Her doctor tested her again shortly after she woke up and told him it was too late and that her body was in system failure. She was awake but it was only because she was a fighter. She warned him it won't last. She was dying right in front of him.

She rested her hand on his face, caressing him. He closed his eyes, still fighting the tears. He stood up, kissing her soft lips, whispering he loves her and left her room.

He came back a few minutes later. His sons and daughter with him and her doctor, carrying the 2 incubators where they kept their babies. Lynette gathered up whatever power she had left in her and forced a smile. Her children all surrounded her with a hug, each of them holding tight to her. Penny was the first one to break and cry, but they all joined her.

"_Mom…" _She cried.

"_Shhh baby, don't cry sweetie. Everything will be ok. It'll stop hurting soon, I promise" _Her heart was breaking but she had to lie, she had to make sure they will be fine without her.

[…]

Tom drove the kids home. They both agreed they've been through enough and that they need to rest. And Lynette didn't want them to see her die. While he was gone she wrote each of the girls a letter, saying goodbye. But when she got to Gabby's letter she couldn't write.

"_I know, I promised I wasn't going anywhere. I'm sorry. I wish I could change it. I don't even know what to write you. I just want you to know you've been my best friend and I was lucky to have you. I wouldn't change anything about our friendship, ever. You changed me and my life and I don't want you to ever change who you are, because you're just special._

_Gabby, I can't ask this from anyone but you. I need you to make sure Tom and the kids are ok. I want them to go on with their lives, I want them to be happy. _

_Gabby, I know it's hard. I don't know what I'd do if things were the other way around. But please, you have to help me. I can't go if I know you're all hurting. You have to be ok, you have to!_

_Thanks for 15 wonderful years._

_I'm always in your heart. I love you,_

_Your Lynnie" _

[…]

"_Hey" _Tom whispered as he came back. Her eyes were closed and she was resting.

"_Hey" _She smiled.

He sat on her bed and took her hands in his. They held onto each other, knowing that soon enough it'll all be over.

"_Tom… The babies, Paige and Peyton. You'll know which one is which. Make sure it says 'loved' on their gravestone." _

He nodded. He couldn't do anything else.

She removed the necklace she had on her and then her wedding ring. She hung the ring on the necklace and handed it to him. _"So you'll have a little something to remind you of me" _She forced a smile.

He couldn't stop the tears and they floated his eyes. Silent tears, carrying so much pain in them.

She wiped them away, her hands then resting on his chest. _"Tom, you were and always will be the best thing that ever happened to me. You're an amazing man and the way you loved me… I just hope I was worth it for you. I… You made me whole and my life perfect. I wouldn't want to go through anything without you. You made me smile each and every moment of my life. I love you, and I always will." _

"_Lynnie, I can't say goodbye. I just can't. I don't want to let go, I don't want to lose you" _He cried.

She pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around him. _"Then don't. Just hold me" _She whispered. She kissed him one last time and he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close. She closed her eyes and breathed her last breath.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I can say many things, but claiming my rights for Desperate Housewives just wouldn't be right.

**A/N**: I wrote and re wrote and wrote this chapter again till I was finally at peace with what I wrote. I just hope I did justice with killing Lynette last chapter. Anyway, I hope you'd like it just as the others! I'm sorry that it's so sad! I'd really like to hear what you think!

And! This is the last chapter for this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading, just as I enjoyed writing. A huge thanks again for all of you who took the time to comment on this!

[…]

It was a sunny day. Not one you get to see in this time of the year. It was like the sky changed their chores. All the people walked slowly, silently, only the sound of cries was carried in the air. Preston was hugging Penny who couldn't stop crying since Lynette died, and Porter walked hand to hand with Parker, both of them holding on to each other, looking for some kind of support. Tom was walking alone, his back a little arched, his head bent down. All the people there wanted to go in, to say something, but he was too broken, too sad. He wanted to disappear, to crawl to bed and never wake up again. The pain was taking over him and he couldn't even describe it with words. It was all too much for him and he never thought he'd have to deal with this. He always pictured them together, forever, even in death. He still couldn't understand how come she left him like that, how could she die. She was all his life, all he was.

They finally arrived to the place he chose to bury her and his babies. Their funeral took place a few days before hers. He hated himself that he wished it was only theirs. The priest said his words and then called Tom to say his. He stood up, wanting to walk but his legs couldn't carry him. Carlos saw him struggling and went to help him, hoping it would make a difference.

He finally got to the stand, his hands holding onto the ring she gave him. He closed his eyes, wanting to take a deep breath but the tears choked him.

_"How can you say goodbye? How can you make peace with knowing you won't ever see this person again? How can you just let go? I've had these questions running through my head for days now and I was trying to find the answers for them but I failed. I'm sure if Lynette was here she would've known them. _

_But I don't have any option but to say goodbye. And I'm supposed to stand here and just let you go, without knowing how._

_We went through so many things together. Good ones and bad, and through them all, every time I looked to my side, you were there, holding my hand, letting me know everything will be alright soon. But I look around now, and you're gone. And this is the hardest thing I ever had to deal with, and you're gone. And I keep hoping you'd come back, but you're gone."_ He wiped a few tears from his eyes. He wasn't feeling well but he had to keep going, he had to say the words he wanted to say to her now, because later it would just be too late.

"_Lynette was my wife and a mother to our children. But before all of that she was a woman, just a normal one, she always insisted. But not in my eyes. Or anyone's who ever got the chance to know her. She was special. So kind and loving, smart and clever, but most of all she was one of a kind. And she will always be one of a kind. I think the best testimony to this is all the people who came to say goodbye to her, all the people that still haven't digested the fact that she's gone forever. _

_Lynnie, I told you in the hospital I can't say goodbye. You told me not to and you asked me to hold you. I wish you were still here so I could've held you again. And I won't say goodbye, not now and not ever. Because you may never come back but all the life you had and everything we ever shared together is still here, and I see you. In our kids, our friends, the pictures and all the memories. And I know that if you were here you would've told me and the kids that you're not really gone and that you'd always be in our hearts and you will. I promise you that. _

_Lynnie, you were and always will be the only woman I could love, the only one who made me whole. You changed me and you changed my life and I wouldn't change a thing if I could. You made me the happiest man alive every day we spent together. I will love you forever, I swear."_

The funeral was over and everyone went back to their home. Tom opened the door to his house, all of them feeling her absence immediately. The house felt cold, empty. It didn't feel like home, it didn't feel like a place you feel safe in. He wanted to change it but he knew only she had the key to do that. Only she could make this place what it used to be and she was gone.

He took the kids to their rooms, helping them fall asleep, hoping they won't be dreaming of her. He wished he was stronger than he was and he knew they needed him to be but he just couldn't.

He went to bed, a picture of her in one hand and the ring she gave him in the other. He lied on her side, her smell was still on her pillow. He closed his eyes, hoping he'd get some sleep.

[Dream sequence]

"_Tom" she caressed his cheek lightly. She sat on the bed next to him, her hand moving slowly on his body "Wake up baby"._

_He opened his eyes, and she smiled at him. He pulled her to his embrace, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her so strongly she couldn't breath._

_"Tom, you're smothering me! What's wrong?" She laughed as he let go of her a little. His hands gently went from her hair to her face and he smiled. He pulled her to him, placing a soft kiss on her lips._

_"Noting. I just love you" He answered. _

_She giggled a little and then joined her lips with his to another tender kiss. "I love you too" she whispered softly. _

_"I don't ever want to live without you" he said as he moved a stray hair from her eyes. He looked so serious, so scared. She didn't know what's wrong but she could sense he's afraid of losing her. _

_"You won't have to. I'll always be here, I promise" she answered._

_He pulled her closer to him, her head resting on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, holding on to her. He didn't want to let go of her. _

_She fell asleep in his arms and they spent their morning together in bed, not doing anything at all._

[End of dream sequence]

The morning light was flickering through the shutters and he opened his eyes slowly. It was only a dream, he realized soon enough. And it was now a new day, another one he'll have to spend without her.

_-Fin-_


End file.
